


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°125 : « Acheminement »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [125]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Drabble, Probably some deleted scene from the show
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Anakin était furieux : ses soldats se mourraient, et ni renforts, ni ravitaillements ne daignaient arriver. Et aucun des arguments avancés par Obi-Wan ne semblait pouvoir l'apaiser.
Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [125]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/539248





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°125 : « Acheminement »

**Author's Note:**

> Changeons un peu de protagonistes et d'époque, parce que ça fait du bien de voir un Anakin grognon de temps en temps. Ah bon, vous n'aimez pas, vous ? Tant pis :p

\- À défaut d'être fichus de nous envoyer des renforts, faites au moins un effort pour acheminer des ravitaillements, grogna Anakin. Les hommes meurent de faim... enfin, ceux qui ne sont pas encore morts sous les tirs de blasters de l'ennemi.

\- Tu dois comprendre que la situation est très compliquée, expliqua patiemment l'hologramme d'Obi-Wan, absolument pas désarçonné par le mouvement d'humeur de son ancien apprenti. Tu ne la vois pas assez largement pour ça, et je ne peux pas t'en blâmer car tu as bien d'autres problèmes à gérer, mais aucune voie spatiale n'est suffisamment sécurisée pour vous envoyer les vaisseaux-cargos, qui sont prêts, chargés et qui n'attendent que le signal pour pouvoir décoller.

\- J'en ai rien à cirer. Je n'ai plus de moyens pour aller botter les fesses des Seps qui bloquent les voies spatiales, alors va falloir vous débrouiller pour venir les dézinguer, et si vous pouviez réfléchir plus vite à une stratégie, j'apprécierais, et mes hommes aussi.

Anakin coupa rageusement la communication, tuant le début de réponse d'Obi-Wan.

**Author's Note:**

> Il faudrait noter une règle d'or au milieu des étoiles de cette galaxie : “nous déconseillons vivement à quiconque d'énerver un Skywalker, de nom ou de sang” x')


End file.
